


Une nuit troublée

by Frenchfiles



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/pseuds/Frenchfiles
Summary: "Il avait toujours pensé pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments, lorsque toute cette histoire à commencer. Il pensait mener la danse dans leur jeu ridicule, auquel il se soumettait avec un plaisir sans limite. En une soirée il venait de comprendre à quel point il se voilait la face."





	Une nuit troublée

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà juste un OS qui trainait depuis quelque temps sur mon ordinateur, et qui finalement se retrouve ici ^^  
> Si certains d'entre vous lisent ma fic "Une vie de lycéen", sachez que le second chapitre est en cours d'écriture! (et qu'il arrive au plus vite)

Cela faisait bien une heure, qu’Emmanuel faisait des siennes. La réunion qui trainait en longueur, avait eu raison de l’attention du jeune homme qui n’écoutait plus une seule parole de ses collègues, qui s’écharpaient sur chacun des sujets abordés. Il avait mené les débats sur les questions économiques, mais il avait rapidement fait l’impasse sur le reste du programme. 

Manuel plus raisonnable, était bien plus attentif que son cadet et tenait le rôle d’arbitre au milieu du grabuge. En plus des disputes de ses camarades, il devait supporter Emmanuel qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Ils étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre, et si aux yeux des autres personnes présentent autour de la table il avait simplement l’air absent, la vérité était tout autre. Comme un élève indiscipliné, il tentait de distraire son voisin par tous les moyens en sa possession. À chaque minute qui passait, il transgressait un peu plus les règles muettes qu’ils s’étaient fixés. 

Au départ, il laissa simplement sa jambe entrer en contact avec celle de son ainé, presque innocemment. Puis suivirent de légers mouvements, bien vite remplacé par des gestes plus appuyés, son pied remontant le long du mollet de Manuel. Ce dernier tentait de faire abstraction du comportement indécent de son amant, en se concentrant tant bien que mal sur la teneur des échanges. Emmanuel lui jetait régulièrement des coups d’œil, amusé devant la tentative de contrôle de son voisin. 

Cependant lorsque Emmanuel posa sa main sur sa cuisse, appliquant une légère pression, le sang de Manuel ne fit qu’un tour. Par réflexe il attrapa le poignet d’Emmanuel, il le serra suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu’il allait trop loin, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. Malgré ses tentatives de discrétion, le regard que lui jeta Myriam, positionner en face de lui, lui fit comprendre que manifestement ils devraient être plus prudents. Il lui offrit un sourire crispé, et la jeune femme détourna son attention du Premier ministre, au grand soulagement de Manuel. Il garda la main d’Emmanuel dans la sienne, et le jeune ministre se tint tranquille jusqu’à la fin.

Lorsque enfin la réunion fut terminée, Manuel ne put s’empêcher de soupirer. La moitié de ses collègues s’étaient écharpé sur le moindre détail, il n’y avait pas vraiment eu d’avancées sur de nombreux sujets, ajouté à cela le comportement enjôleur d’Emmanuel et vous avez l’une des réunions les plus catastrophiques de son mandat. 

Il rassemblait tranquillement ses affaires, son esprit encore empêtré dans tous ses problèmes qui semblaient sans solutions. La pièce se vida rapidement, si bien qu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls en quelques minutes. Emmanuel attendait près de la porte, appuyé contre le mur, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Manuel était épuisé, mais il comptait bien faire payer à Emmanuel ses multiples transgressions. Il avança lentement vers lui, en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? » Son ton détaché et froid, fit perdre à Emmanuel l’assurance qui le caractérisait habituellement. Il déglutit silencieusement, son regard plongé dans celui de Manuel. Le jeu qu’il avait commencé une heure auparavant, prenait une envergure bien différente maintenant qu’ils étaient seuls.

« C’est toi que j’attends » déclara-t-il simplement, en réduisant la distance qui les séparait encore.

Il tenta de poser sa main sur la veste de Manuel, mais ce dernier l’attrapa au vol. Avec une certaine violence, il lui broya le poignet. Emmanuel grimaça, mais dans ses yeux la douleur se disputait au plaisir que leur jeu stupide lui procurait. 

« Et tu penses qu’avec ton comportement plus qu’indécent, j’ai envie de passer le reste de ma soirée avec toi ? » 

« Je le pense oui »

Sa réponse pleine d’arrogance, ne manqua pas d’embraser la colère de Manuel. Il se fit violence pour se retenir de le plaquer violemment contre le mur et de lui faire payer ses provocations, au sein même de la salle de réunion du palais Bourbon. Il fallait qu’il résiste, qu’il garde le contrôle, du moins temps qu’il le pouvait. Son poignet toujours emprisonné dans ses doigts, il rapprocha lentement son visage d’Emmanuel.

Ce fut une courte sonnerie de son portable, qui brisa l’instant et Manuel se recula les yeux déjà rivés sur l’écran de son smartphone. C’était une simple notification, mais les quelques mots qu’il lut lui firent l’effet d’un électrochoc. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? L’horloge de son téléphone annonçait 20h 38, avec un peu de chance il ne serait pas en retard. Un raclement de gorge de son cadet, visiblement vexé de passer au second plan, lui rappela sa présence. Il leva les yeux vers lui et hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. 

« Je suis désolé, j’ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je dois y aller. »

Il récupéra son manteau, et sortit de la pièce, laissant Emmanuel planté là. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, que Manuel s’engouffrait dans son véhicule de fonction, heureux de retrouver la chaleur de l’habitacle plutôt que le froid du mois de février. 

*

Emmanuel se repassait le fil des évènements de la soirée en boucle, alors qu’il marchait dans les rues de Paris. Malgré le froid, il avait préféré la marche à sa voiture de fonction, en espérant que le trajet l’aiderait à remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il ne comprenait pas le changement soudain de comportement de Manuel. 

Certes il avait peut-être dépassé les limites lors de la réunion, mais tout cela n’était qu’un jeu entre eux. Il avait peur d’être allé trop loin, mais à cette idée s’en mêlait une autre bien moins plaisante. L’idée que Manuel partage sa soirée avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Officiellement il n’y avait rien de prévu à son agenda de Premier ministre, et il n’avait pas évoqué une quelconque sortie ou rendez-vous. 

Emmanuel n’en finissait plus de ses suppositions, qui ne faisait que rajouter des interrogations à sa liste déjà nombreuses. La jalousie le rongeait, si bien qu’il ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il s’assit quelques instants sur un banc, cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu’il errait dans les rues de la capitale. Le vent froid lui giflait le visage, il fourra ses mains glacées dans ses poches. 

Il avait toujours pensé pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments, lorsque toute cette histoire à commencer. Il pensait mener la danse dans leur jeu ridicule, auquel il se soumettait avec un plaisir sans limite. En une soirée il venait de comprendre à quel point il se voilait la face. Il était entièrement dépendant de Manuel, et de ce qu’il voulait bien lui donner. Il s’était toujours satisfait de chaque moment avec son ainé, mais aujourd’hui ça ne lui suffisait pas. 

L’idée que Manuel puisse être avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui le rendait malade. Ils n’avaient jamais parlé de leur relation, Emmanuel ne savait même pas comment la qualifier. Sa jalousie se mêlait à sa colère, autant dirigé vers son amant qu’envers lui-même. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Manuel ? Il était son supérieur, il était Premier ministre, et bien plus âgé que lui. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il désirait une personne qu’il ne pouvait avoir. 

Car il doutait fort que Manuel puisse partager ses sentiments. Il n’était qu’un jeu pour lui. Une partie de plaisir dans un quotidien harassant et prenant. D’un revers de main, il essuya les quelques larmes qui roulait sur ses joues. Emporté par un excès de courage, il se leva et prit la direction de l’appartement de Manuel. 

*

Arrivé devant la porte d’entrée, le courage qui l’avait porté jusqu’ici semblait s’évanouir. Il réajusta sa cravate, et remit une ou deux mèches de cheveux en place. Il frappa à la porte, les quelques secondes d’attente furent un supplice pour le jeune homme, mais la porte finit par s’ouvrir. 

Manuel avait retiré sa cravate et le col de sa chemise blanche était légèrement ouvert. Ses cheveux indisciplinés lui donnaient un air moins sévère, tout comme le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était visiblement surpris de retrouver Emmanuel à cette heure-ci sur son palier. Emmanuel sentait que la situation pouvait lui échapper dans instant à l’autre, il préféra prendre la parole le premier.

« Écoute Manuel, je ne sais pas avec qui tu passes une si bonne soirée mais il fallait que je te parle » 

Son ton, au départ hésitant se fit plus assuré au fil des phrases. Devant l’incrédulité de son amant, il partit dans un monologue infini où toutes ses idées s’y mélangeaient. Il parlait. Il parlait pour ne pas hurler sur l’homme de ses tourments. Il parlait pour ne pas perdre la face et ne pas fondre en larmes devant lui. Il parlait sans discontinuer, ne comprenant même plus la teneur de ses propos. 

Médusé Manuel n’avait pas bougé depuis le début du flot de paroles d’Emmanuel. Il voulait le couper, lui dire à quel point il se trompait. Mais devant l’attitude désemparé du jeune homme, il se dit qu’il valait mieux lui faire comprendre. D’un geste rapide, il s’approcha de lui et l’embrassa. Après quelques secondes de surprises, Emmanuel répondit à son baiser s’accrochant à lui désespérément. Au bout de quelques instants, Manuel détacha ses lèvres des siennes et posa son front contre celui d’Emmanuel. Sa main caressa lentement la joue du jeune homme et il lui murmura doucement.

« Tu es un idiot tu sais. » 

Il le fit rentrer à l’intérieur de son appartement, réalisant soudain que n’importe qui pouvait les voir sur le palier. Il débarrassa Emmanuel de son manteau et de son écharpe, l’invitant à s’asseoir sur le canapé.

Emmanuel reprenait quelque peu le dessus sur ses émotions, et remarqua qu’ils étaient seuls dans l’appartement. Manuel semblait avoir passé la soirée seul, avec pour simple compagnie une bouteille de bière et une pizza. C’était du moins tout ce qu’il restait sur la table. Manuel arriva de la cuisine et lui tendit un grand verre d’eau. Il s’assit à côté de lui, et prit une grande inspiration, il devait quelques explications à Emmanuel sur son départ précipité un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Si je t’ai laissé tout à l’heure, ce n’était pas pour retrouver quelqu’un d’autre. J’avais quelque chose de prévu, je me suis dit que ça te donnerait une leçon par rapport à ton attitude et que l’on se retrouverait le lendemain. » 

D’un ton calme, il expliquait à Emmanuel le quiproquo dans lequel ils s’étaient fourrés, tout cela en plus pour quelque chose de bien anodin. Il avait un peu honte de lui expliquer la raison bien idiote pour laquelle Emmanuel s’était fait tant de films. Manuel avait vite compris que c’est la jalousie qui avait mis le jeune homme dans un état pareil. Jalousie qui pour le coup était complètement infondée, et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre. 

« Bon on est mercredi, et aujourd’hui… Et bien aujourd’hui c’était les 8èmes de finale de la ligue des Champions. Et Barcelone jouait à domicile, je suis simplement parti pour ne pas rater le début du match… » 

Sa phrase resta en suspens, à cause de lui Emmanuel s’était mis dans des états incroyables, et il avait dû le faire beaucoup souffrir. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça et attendait sa réaction, légèrement anxieux. Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Manuel l’observa quelques instants, il s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. Emmanuel combla le peu d’espace qui les séparait encore.

« Je crois que tu as raison, je suis vraiment un idiot. » Déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha vers son amant, et le baiser qu’ils partagèrent fut bien plus heureux que le précédent.

**Author's Note:**

> Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, ce qui explique mon hésitation pour la poster x) Même si je pense que j'étais destinée à évoquer le Barça dans au moins une fic, voilà qui est chose faite ^^  
> Bref dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! 
> 
> mon tumblr -> https://frenchfiles.tumblr.com/


End file.
